Cut my nose, spite my face
by KissMeUndead
Summary: Falling to the side uneasily Kurt heard the Warbler curse. He didn't have to worry about how the hell he was going to stand much longer though, the other teenager pushed him into the back of the car. It was nice, really, lying down.


**A/N- I know. I _know_ I've been hella absent. I've had some crazy personal stuff going on and I moved into a different house with absolutely no internet connection (I was dying) for a while there.** **Regardless I bring you this oneshot, I haven't exactly given up on my other stories I just lost my muse... but I do hope to go back to them eventually. Anyway, I may continue this one but for now it's going to be a oneshot unless of course there is interest. I also have no idea why I only write abuse fics but yeah... o.o**

**Warnings: Noncon, Drug use, Slight violencey type things**

"Not Blaine," the slurring gave way to coherency as the lithe boy tried to push the taller teen away.

Sebastian laughed, "wow, yeah... no Hummel. I'm not Blaine and you can thank God for that one, what the hell would he think of you looking sloppy as shit?" Kurt pushed at him again, reduced to mumbling once more as he fell back a few steps into the immaculate surface of Sebastian's Camero.

The sober boy allowed his gaze to flit over the other, a scowl distorting his features. Hummel wasn't exactly his cup of tea but certain sacrifices had to be made. The prissy teen was too far gone, there was no way in hell that he would remember that it was Sebastian who was advancing on him. It was perfect really, Rufinol wasn't exactly impossible to come by if you had the right connections and some money. Hummel was making no sense, trying to stay upright and still slurring the same two words over and over again. It was time to stop dicking around.

Kurt was in a word of confusion, everything was hazy, blurry and he could not stand upright for the life of him. He couldn't even see straight, it felt like he was hit with a freight train. Sebastian allowed him to collapse against his car, half leaning on the smooth surface half on the ground. The sound of the car door hardly registered in the countertenor's mind, though it was a bit harder to ignore the strong almost bruising grip forcing him to his feet. Falling to the side uneasily, Kurt heard the Warbler curse. He didn't have to worry about how the hell he was going to stand much longer though, the other teenager pushed him into the back of the car. It was nice, really, lying down. He was still dizzy but he didn't have to constantly work at not falling over.

It was cramped though, really cramped because Sebastian was crawling over him. He shook his head, closing his eyes so the movement would be easier. "Damn, I've got to get this over with before you conk out for good," he could hear the annoyance in the other boy's voice and frankly, he had no idea what he was rambling on about.

Cursing the pale faced queen under his breath, Sebastian moved so he could (with great effort) turn Kurt onto his stomach. The boy was pliant and way too sloppy to cooperate, his head ending up falling over the edge of the car seat. What the hell did he care? He needed to hurry up, every second he wasted was another closer to getting caught. "Gonna ruin you Hummel, he's not going to want you after this." He coached himself once more, reminding himself over and over that this would help his and Blaine's relationship. He had to do it. He couldn't think about morals. The kid was kind of pretty anyway and it's not like he had to look at his face. Getting his pants off proved to be difficult, Hummel definitively favored tight ass pants. Pulling them over the curve of his ass seemed to wake the boy up a bit more, if only for a second.

Attempting to pushing himself up, Kurt only managed to get mostly back on the seat. "No," he chocked out a moan, "not Blaine." Lifting his head only seemed to make him dizzier and he didn't have much of a chance regardless as Sebastian pushed his faced back into the leather.

"Fuck, shut up," Sebastian tore open the condom wrapper with his teeth. There was no way in hell he was leaving behind evidence, not that he thought the countertenor would tell anyone. Rolling the condom on he spit in his hand, rubbing it on his half hard cock, stroking it to full hardness. That was as much prep as he was going to give the kid, he needed to be feeling this in the morning. He lined himself up with Hummel's entrance, pushing in just a bit and gasping at the tightness surrounding him. Fuck, he couldn't be a virgin could he? Whenever he fantasized about Blaine he always imagined the dapper teen as a blushing virgin but it didn't mean he was right... right? The boy beneath him was losing his perception of what the fuck was going on and he could tell. Still he made small almost animalistic sounds of distress. It was unsettling, so much so that he felt as if ice water had been thrown in his face. He was raping someone. He was raping _Blaine's_ _boyfriend._

Fuck, fuck, fuck! He couldn't think of that now. Not now! He had to get this done and damn fast. Pressing down on the back of the boy's head he bucked forward, burying himself in the boy's ass. Physical pleasure. That, he could concentrate on. The whines and cries of the singer didn't matter, nothing did at that moment besides his dick being swallowed up by hot twink ass.

Kurt was in pain. So much pain, he was being split in half and he couldn't move. Everything was becoming more and more skewed by the moment and all he knew was confusion and hurt. Someone was hurting him and he didn't know much more than that. Where the heck was he? Tears smeared onto the leather below him and over his face.

Sebastian bottomed out and groaned in satisfaction before plunging back into that sweet heat. He was positively made to fuck and the nameless boy (_Hummel, Kurt Hummel_) who was on the receiving end was loving it (_you're raping someone, Someone who has a family and a boyfriend who loves him_) so much. He grabbed the boy by the hips and pistoned in and out of the perfect little hole. So good. So freaking close. He closed his eyes and Blaine instantly came to mind.

But fuck! No, he couldn't think of Blaine at a time like this. Not like this, not when he was fucking his boyfriend. He grit his teeth, this was _for_ Blaine. Plunging deep, he fucked Hummel in earnest. He needed to feel this. He needed to. Gripping his hips so hard he was sure he would leave his mark, Sebastian came hard.

Kurt was seeing as range of colors that were running into one another before his eyes. He was aware of a pain, a sharp but deep aching pain. It wasn't him though, he wasn't feeling the pain because that didn't make sense. Nothing made sense. He wasn't sure how it happened but he was on the pavement, his briefs pulled up haphazardly while his pants remained mid thigh. Nothing really made sense except that fact that nothing did.

Sebastian watched as Hummel's eyes closed and his head lolled to the side. Someone would find him in the morning and he'd go to the hospital or some shit. He'd be fine. Not that Sebastian cared in the least. Hummel wasn't his problem, it was all his fault in the first place anyway. He agreed to meet Sebastian in secret at Scandals so they could have a little chat. Hummel had been a bitch per usual but still accepted the drugged Shirely Temple from him. It was his fault and as he watched him drift out of consciousness he blocked out any feelings of regret and disgust he might have. This was for Blaine. It needed to be done and if he had to live with hating himself the rest of his life? Well then so be it. Sebastian slammed the back seat car door and climbed into the front seat. As he drove off he most certainly didn't look back at the crumpled form of Kurt Hummel.

**So continue or leave as is? Poor Kurt I always put him through hell. **


End file.
